


Flying

by wendyindahouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyindahouse/pseuds/wendyindahouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They're 8 years old when they meet for the first time.  Dean is all freckles and introductions and boisterous energy, immediately intrigued by the quiet, sombre boy with the big blue eyes who just moved in next door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>When the boy shyly murmurs his name, Dean tests the syllables in his head before shrugging and announcing "Yeah... I'm just gonna go ahead and call you Cas."</em></p><p>  <em>Castiel blinks slowly and whispers "Okay."</em></p><p>The story of two childhood friends and the playground they grew up in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

They're 8 years old when they meet for the first time.  Dean is all freckles and introductions and boisterous energy, immediately intrigued by the quiet, sombre boy with the big blue eyes who just moved in next door.

When the boy shyly murmurs his name, Dean tests the syllables in his head before shrugging and announcing "Yeah... I'm just gonna go ahead and call you Cas."

Castiel blinks slowly and whispers "Okay."

Dean tows Cas across the yard to where his favourite toys lie scattered, offering up a running commentary on why dinosaurs are "absolutely the best thing ever Cas!"  He frowns when Cas remains solemn, remains quiet, and stubbornly resolves to find something that he likes. He offers Cas a ride on his new bike, asks if he wants to play legos, watch cartoons, or go sit in the kitchen for cookies and milk.

Each suggestion elicits the same shy shake of Cas' head and a whispered "No thank you Dean."

Dean's eyes light up when he remembers the park along the street and he calls out to his Mom to let her know where they're headed as he drags Cas through the gate and down to the playground.  He heads straight for the swings - who doesn't like swings? - taking one and gesturing for Cas to take the other.

Dean watches, captivated, as Cas swings tentatively at first, feet pattering softly along the ground and pushing off just a few inches, but soon grows more bold, pulling the swing back as far as it will go before pushing off with force and swinging his legs to make the swing climb higher.  Dean laughs and pushes off himself too, trying to out-do Cas and swing higher.  He almost falls off his swing when he glances over at Cas and sees the beaming smile on his face.  A triumphant warmth spreads through his chest.  He _knew_ Cas would like the swings.

"Dean... It feels like I'm flying!"

***

They are 10 when Dean's Mom gets sick, growing steadily worse as the months go by, and Cas knows exactly where to look when a worried Sammy knocks on the door asking if he knows where Dean is.  He takes the swing next to Dean, wordlessly holding out his hand, and they rock gently in the silence - fingers entwined - their feet never leaving the ground.

"I can't fly while she's so sick" Dean whispers.

***

They are 13 when Cas' Father goes out to work one day and doesn't come home.  The day he finally gets in touch, full of empty apologies but no thought of returning, Dean knows exactly where Cas will be when his Mom calls Dean's house at midnight because Cas is missing.  He lies beside Cas on the cool ground under the swings, sliding his palm over Cas' hand and squeezing tightly.

"Maybe flying isn't so great when people get left behind" Cas admits.

***

They are 15 when the city council decides the playground is unsafe and the swings and climbing frames are ripped out.  They stand side-by-side and watch from across the street, too old now for hand-holding, too self-conscious, but their shoulders bump gently against each other.

"They've taken our wings.  How are we gonna fly now Cas?" Dean murmurs.

***

They are 17 when Dean scans the room at their Senior Prom, desperate to ditch his clingy date and hang out with Cas instead, and realises with a sinking feeling that Cas is not there.  He'd only agreed to bring a date in the first place because Cas suggested it, but he'd plastered on a smile and gone along with it, wondering all the while what Cas would say if he knew the truth: that the only date Dean wanted to take was Cas himself.

He is almost home, heart heavy with the knowledge that Cas didn't even care enough to say goodbye before he left, when he sees a dark figure hunched in the centre of the scrubby patch where the playground once stood.  He takes a deep breath and heads across, feet trailing through weeds and trash where once there were clean, soft woodchips.

"Cas?" he calls tentatively. "What're you doing out here man?"

Cas remains silent, his only answer a minute shake of his head.  It's like they're 8 years old again and Dean is suddenly mad that they can go through so much and yet still be back there.

"Dammit Cas, you're really gonna clam up on me again here?" he rasps.  "You're the one who walked out tonight without even telling me... I should be the one who's mad!  And what's that about anyway, huh?  You too high and mighty now you're going to college on a full ride to bother saying goodbye to your friends?"

Cas' head jerks up at the desperate tone in Dean's voice, his eyes shining with unshed tears.  As he shakes his head again a single tear escapes and Dean clenches his fist, resisting the urge to reach out and brush it away.

"I'm not too good for anything" Cas sighs, looking away and twisting his fingers in his lap.  "Least of all you Dean.  I'm just tired is all.  Tired of feeling this way... tired of pretending that I only want to be your friend... tired of hiding how much it hurts watching you dance with someone else at our Prom."  

Dean swallows thickly, sinking to his knees in front of Cas and reaching out tentatively to take his hands.  Cas looks up sharply at the touch and Dean is lost in his gaze all over again.  Just like he was 11 years ago.  Just like he is every time he looks at Cas.

"Cas... I..." Dean takes a shuddering breath and tries again.

"I'm tired too Cas.  Mostly, I'm tired of hiding how much I want to kiss you, and if you don't mind... I think... Yeah, I'm just gonna go ahead and kiss you now."

Cas blinks slowly and whispers "Okay."

Dean leans forward and slowly presses his lips against Cas' soft mouth.  Cas gasps and leans into it, lips parting and teeth scraping over Dean's lower lip.  Dean lets out a whimper as Cas' tongue flickers out to soothe the skin and chase after his own, but then he feels Cas pull back, his mouth curving into a broad smile against Dean's.  Cas entwines their fingers and brings them to his lips, the soft tenderness of his kisses so distracting that Dean almost misses the whispered words that accompany them.

"Dean... It feels like I'm flying."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> ([my tumblr](http://poorbeautifuldean.tumblr.com))


End file.
